


Everything Small And Tiny

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Willow spend a simple day outside with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Small And Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Everything Small And Tiny**

"Come on, open up!" Smiling as she held the spoon up to the infant's closed mouth, Willow continued to make exaggerated faces at the girl, hoping that it would encourage her to laugh. "You know you want the peachy goodness!"

"You get so involved with feeding her." Laughing in response to the scene unfolding in front of her, Tara leaned over and gave her girl a small kiss. "She's going to ask about this later in life."

""And we'll just tell her she had two of the best parents in the world." Casting her green eyes at the other Wiccan, Willow smiled brightly. All around her was evidence that she had no reason to be sad on a day like this. The sun was shining, the warmth gave neither her, Tara, or Samantha reason to dress warmly. There truly was not a single reason to frown. "Or at least one, in my case. _You're_ the best thing she's got."

" _We're_ the best thing she's got." Correcting her wife, Tara smiled as she heard the child she was holding laugh slightly. "And it sounds like someone agrees."

"Well, I'm glad to know that our little Magickal bundle agrees." Leaning in closer to the infant, Willow gently planted her lips against the girl's tiny head. "Although I kinda wish that she would just eat already. She was getting fussy earlier, so she has to be hungry."

"Maybe she's just tired?" Readjusting how Samantha was sitting in her lap, Tara chuckled slightly as she looked down into the pair of green eyes staring up at her. "You've had a big day, haven't you?"

"Considering that tomorrow is her birthday, I guess you could say that." Still smiling brightly at her wife and child, Willow could feel nothing but happiness in her heart. "I still can't believe that she's already a year old."

"She's growing fast, isn't she, sweetie?" Feeling tiny digits wrap around her finger, the blonde Wiccan continued to smile while speaking to her daughter in a high-pitched voice. "Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"She's a Momma's girl." Setting the spoon back down into the waiting jar, Willow sighed although the smile continued to rest on her lips. "She doesn't like me like she likes you."

"Yes she does, honey. Here, see? She loves you." Gently lifting the infant up, Tara gently handed Samantha to the other girl. "Look at how she's smiling at you."

Sure enough, as she lifted her head from where her gaze had been focused, the red-headed Wiccan found a small smile from behind green eyes greeting her. The smile on her own face spreading ear-to-ear, Willow gently took Samantha into her lap, and gazed deeply into the beautiful face before her.

"See?"

"Yep, I get Samantha cuddles." Seeing the smile still on the infant's face, Willow heard the girl giggle slightly, the sound of it like music to her ears. "She still likes you more though."

"It looks like somebody's all tired out." Looking down at the child in her lap as she heard Tara's statement, Willow smiled as she saw Samantha beginning to peacefully fall asleep in her lap.

"Awww, she's using me as a pillow." Lowering her voice's volume in order to accommodate the sleeping baby in her lap, the red-headed Wiccan leaned back against the tree behind her.

"She's taking after her mother then." Chuckling softly, Tara pulled the blanket off of her lap and laid it over the baby. "Considering that you seemingly always love to use my stomach as a pillow rather than the real ones we have."

"But you're so soft..." Pushing her lips out into a pout, the red-headed Wiccan smiled as she tucked the blanket in around her daughter. "And I'm a breast-kinda girl, and they're nearby when I sleep on you."

"You're so lucky she won't be able to remember you saying that." Moving herself to her wife's side, Tara wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "Otherwise I'm sure she'd never want to sleep on either of us again."

"Don't lie, you know it's fun. The whole soft pillow thing." Smiling slyly as she winked at the other girl, Willow leaned over and pressed her lips against her girl's own pair. As she felt Tara pulling back from the kiss after a moment, she frowned and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Maybe we should take Samantha home...you might get snuggles..." Flashing her trademark lopsided grin, Tara toyed with the collar of the shirt her wife was wearing. "Or maybe something more..."

"You're such a vixen, you know that, right?" Chuckling softly in order to prevent herself from waking up Samantha, Willow picked up the sleeping girl and pressed her against her shoulder. "Still, guess it's better for Samantha to have her nap at the house...plus I get Tara snuggles."

"Everybody wins." Smiling, Tara started back onto her feet with Willow quietly following suit with a sleeping Samantha in her arms. As her wife carried their daughter back to the parked car, Tara silently packed up the things from the picnic, and soon enough found herself back at the car, watching as the red-head made sure that their daughter was safe and secure in the car-seat while she slept.

"See, she loves you." Coming up behind the red-head, Tara wrapped her arm around her wife's waist. "She's a mother's girl."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to us." Leaning back against the girl holding her waist, Willow smiled. "And it's all thanks to you."

"You're the one who thought about asking Xander..." Nestling her chin into her wife's neck, Tara continued to smile.

"You're the one who carried her inside you for nine months."

"You're the one who put up with me and my mood-swings for those nine months."

"You're the one who suffered through giving birth to her." As she heard no response from her wife, Willow smiled. "Guess I win with that one, don't I?"

"Maybe...Maybe I should withhold snuggles when we get home." Perking up her eyebrow, Tara smiled as she heard a small whimper escape from her girl's mouth. "Seems like an adequate punishment."

"Aww." Morphing her lips into a pout, the red-headed sighed. "I don't wanna be punished. I haven't been bad Willow."

"You're saying that good girls don't get punished every now and then?" Smiling as she continued to flirt with her wife, Tara pressed her lips against Willow's neck, earning a gasp from the other girl.

"Come on, Tare, not in front of Samantha." Moving her neck away from the other girl's touch, the red-headed Wiccan smiled. "No punishments till we get home."

"So you're saying you _have_ been naughty?" Chuckling, Tara smirked. "So...that punishment _is_ called for."

"You're being such a vixen right now." Turning around, Willow saw her girl's smirk and felt a small grin coming to her own lips. "If Samantha weren't here right now, I'd say you'd wanna explore that backseat a little bit."

"Is that a genuine offer?" Her smirk only growing bigger, Tara linked her hands behind her wife's back, and laughed. "Because I might wanna take you up on that sometime."

"Like I said, you're being vixen-y." Leaning in closer, Willow could feel Tara's breath on her own face. "And I think I sorta like that."

"Do you?" Her trademark grin disappearing as she stared into the pair of green eyes lying only inches away from her face, the blonde Wiccan felt her breath freeze inside her neck.

"Definitely. I love anything you do...especially when I'm involved." Leaning in even closer than she had before, Willow closed her eyes. _"Mrs._ Maclay."

"Then I guess you'll get what you want... _Mrs._ Rosenberg." Finally dispersing with the inches that lay between herself and her wife's lips, Tara pressed herself against the pair of lips waiting for her touch. As she felt Tara's lips on her own, Willow brought her hands to rest on the girl's hips, her attention otherwise fully focused on returning the kiss that had been bestowed upon her. The kiss being the sole thing that either of them were focused on, minutes upon minutes passed away in the foggy mists of time, the only thing able to awaken them being a small fit of laughter from the baby behind them. Pulling away from the lips she had been worshipping, Willow chuckled.

"Somebody doesn't seem to like being left out of the lovin'." She said jokingly as continued to stand still and look into the pair of blue eyes she adored so much. "Guess we should get to taking her home. Like you said, she's probably tired."

"You're just trying to get out of that punishment." Her lopsided smirk returning, Tara nevertheless nodded in response to the other girl's statement. "You're right though. Then again...we can always snuggle at home."

As she looked at her wife, Willow smiled.

"Is that a promise?"

* * *

As she gently laid Samantha down into the crib, Willow smiled as she once again felt Tara's hands wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"See, she's all tired out." Her green eyes still watching their daughter as she slept peacefully, Willow sighed. "I guess she didn't want the peachy goodness."

"There's always tomorrow, sweetie." Giving her wife a small kiss on the cheek, Tara swayed both of them slightly to a silent tune. "She'll wake up and want more attention."

"Is that so?" Smiling as she allowed herself to be swayed left and right gently, the red-headed Wiccan closed her green eyes. "I'm kinda sleepy myself."

"Uh-huh, no trying to get out of your punishment." Making a subdued tisking sound in the other girl's ear, Tara began to move herself and Willow to the door, their footsteps quiet and suppressed in order to prevent Samantha from waking up. As they reached the door, Willow reached out and took the handle into her hand, turning it as silently as she could manage. With the obstruction out of their way, the two Wiccans closed it behind them once they were out in the hallway and faced with their bedroom in front of them. Releasing her grip on her wife's waist, Tara ventured into the room and turned, flashing a pair of 'bedroom eyes' at the red-head standing a few feet from her.

"Come on, I'm waiting…" Making a come hither gesture with both her expression and a curl of her finger, the blonde girl waited for her wife's response.

"I don't know, Tara, I think I might just go to sleep…" Still playing 'hard-to-get' with the other Wiccan, Willow smiled as she saw that familiar sideways grin return to her wife's lips.

"Uh-huh, get in here. Bed, _now."_ Reaching out and gently taking hold of the shirt the red-head was wearing, Tara pulled the girl into the room. As their lips once again touched, she shut the door behind them, concealing their actions from the rest of the house and the world.

Managing to pull away for a slight moment, Willow smiled.

"You're perfect, you know that right?" She said, her green eyes showing nothing but affection for the girl she was holding in her arms. "My everything?"

"I know." Nodding, Tara once again flashed her wife her trademark sideways grin before resting her forehead against the one in front of her. "I love you."

"Granted, you want to punish me right now, but I can forgive that…" Smirking, the red-headed Wiccan felt the other girl starting to guide the two of them towards the nearby bed that lay at her their side. "It's in a Tara-y sort of way, so it has to be good."

"You're the one being a vixen now." Snorting slightly, Tara continued to stare into the pair of green irises observing her as the two of them fell back onto the soft mattress that the two of them had shared numerous times since moving into the apartment. "So maybe I'm not so wrong in wanting to give you that punishment…"

Smiling even wider as she felt a pair of fingers gliding through her long red tresses, Willow closed her eyes.

"Guess there's nothing wrong that logic. I trust you." Opening her eyes once more as if she wanted to make sure that Tara had heard her, the Wiccan leaned forward in order to press her lips against the soft pair seemingly made to match her own. "Even if you're vixen-y in front of our baby."


End file.
